chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Shang Parker-Jonathan Boleslaus Telephone Conversation
and former Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX were caught in a recorded telephone conservation criticizing Donald Trump over his airstrike of an Iraqi airport.]] On January 4, 2020, a telephone conversation between Supreme Leader Shang Jong Parker and former Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX was leaked and it was scandalized by the media. In the phone conversation, Shang Parker was criticizing U.S. President Donald Trump over the U.S. Airstrike on the Baghdad International Airport in Iraq with Boleslaus, who also criticized Trump for this airstrike as well. In the phone conversation, Shang Parker called Trump "a bumbling idiot" for attacking the Baghdad International Airport because it resulted in the death of an Iranian military commander, Qasem Soleimani, which escalated the possibility of an actual war between the United States and Iran which was long feared by both American and Iranian political officials. The scandal became known as''' Idiot-gate''' or Bumbling Idiot-gate. Emperor Shang Parker's January 2020 approval ratings marginally increased from 76% to 93% approval due to widespread apathy towards the phone call story. By January 20, 2020, Parker's approval ratings fell back to the 70s, it took 13 days for it to happen. The scandal was a dud because of widespread apathy among the public. Shang Parker remains widely popular. Background It is assumed that U.S. President Donald Trump still sees his 2020 poll numbers and realizes that he's still too weak to win reelection in the 2020 U.S. Presidential Election that Trump thought starting a war could shoot his approval ratings and give him wide-open space to win reelection despite predicting President Obama would attack Iran for the same reason which never happened and Obama won reelection by a wide margin anyway. If Trump does start a war with the same country he said Obama was gonna attack, then Trump may have risked an anti-war backlash even if he does win reelection. Trump ordered an airstrike on an Iraqi international airport in Baghdad which resulted in the death of Qasem Soleimani, an Iranian military leader. This move have escalated the possibility of a war between the United States and Iran. Transcript Parker called Boleslaus to ask him has he got the news about the Airstrike, Boleslaus confirmed that he has and then Parker said the reason why Trump attacked the airport because he wanted to boost his reelection chances but Boleslaus said Trump is also capable of getting himself in trouble and Parker said the reason Trump can get himself in inescapable trouble is because Trump was intellectually impaired. Leaking The phone call was recorded on a transcript and it was released to the press by an anonymous whistleblower. Reaction The media had a firestorm over the transcript and called it "Shang Parker's first scandal". Shang Parker laughed at a press conference and said there will be no retaliation to the whistleblower and said he'll pardon the whistleblower from any legal accusations of leaking classified information. The Communist Party was silent and so was the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party and the rest of the Capitalist opposition except some of the political right. The Chawosaurian public reacted apathetically to the headlines and went by their daily business. See also * Shang Jong Parker - Supreme Leader who is implicated in this scandal. * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX - Veteran Prime Minister who is implicated in this scandal. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Shang Jong Parker Category:Political Scandal (Fictional)